Pokemon: ORAS Adventures
by happyface44100
Summary: Follow May through her journey through Hoenn. Watch her overcome any challenges that come her way on her quest to become pokemon master. Even love. (Blueorb shipping ArchiexMay)


She sat in the back of a moving truck. She played her gameboy Trying not to fall over and to make sure nothing fell over. The truck came to a steady stop and the doors opened. The young teen hopped out of the truck and was kissed by the rays of the mid morning sun.

She has brunette hair, pulled into pig tails and a red bandanna, she had fair skin and gray eyes, she wore a red tank top and white shorts.

"May in here!" Said a voice coming from inside her new home. May walked in to see her mother talking to some Machokes about where to place some boxes. Her mother turned her attention away from the Machoke to May.

"So what do you think sweetie?" May took a quick look around then back to her mother, "It's nice" she said.

"Well why don't you go look up in your room, and be sure to set the clock in there to the appropriate time." Her mother said as she turned her attention to unboxing some thing. May ran quickly past her and up the stairs leading to the second level of the home.

The hall was rather small with three doors, one at the very end and two on either sides. May walked down the hall to the door on the right and walked in. There was a large Lapras doll in one corner and a bed across from it. There was a flat screen TV and a Wii U system set up.

May turned her attention to the clock and changed the time to 12 in the afternoon. May went back downstairs to check on her mother to see if she need any help to unpackage anything.

"May over here!" Her mother called as she entered the room. She walked over to the TV where she was standing, it was an interview wrapping up about her father, the Petalburg City gym leader.

"And that's a wrap for this episode, be sure to tune in with us next time!" The reporter said as the screen went to commercial. May's mother turned off the TV and turned to May, "Awh to bad it was a great episode. I know why don't you go introduce yourself the the boy next door, Brendon I believe his name is."

"OK mom!" May said as she ran out the door. The sun was bright in the sky and there looked to be almost no clouds in the sky. "What a beautiful day" May said to herself as she walked across the road to Brendons' house.

She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "One moment!" A voice called from inside the house, the sound of footsteps followed and the door opened revealing a middle aged women, around the age of her own mother.

"Can I help you?" The women asked. "My name is..." Before she could finish she her introduction the women cut her off "You're May, you're Norman's daughter!" May looked at the women and smiled, no surprise she knew who she was everyone knew her father and her family, its just comes with the fame of being a gym leaders' daughter.

"Come in, come in" she beckoned which she happily obliged. "I'm Brendon's mother and I believe he is upstairs so you can feel free to go introduce yourself. "OK thank you" she said as she walked past Brendon's mother and up the stairs.

The layout of his home was similar to that of her own. She knock on the door and walked in. Over by his desk stood a teen boy, around her age, he was adjusting his bandana and turned to face May.

"Um hi I'm May, I just moved in nextdoor, your mother let me in." She said as she walked in. "Oh hi I'm Brendon, I already know who you are, my dad is professor Birch, he's good friends with your dad. Say have you gotten your first pokemon yet?" He asked.

"No sadly I was gonna go to the pokemon lab later today and get one." May said.

"Well you won't find him there, he's researching new pokemon on route 101, when you get your first pokemon come meet me on route 103, we can have a battle." He said with a gleam of determination in his eyes. "Its a deal!" May said with the same determination in her eyes.

Brandon ran out past her and was out the door inseconds. And May soon followed she said goodbye to Brendon's mom and walked outside. She check her watch it said 12:51. "Wow that went by rather quick" she said as she turned her attention toward route 103, where Brandon said the professor would be.

As she walked toward the gate of the town a little girl ran over to her, "Please help, I heard someone calling for help just outside the gate but I'm to little to do anything." She said, "Don't worry I'll go save them!" May said as she ran off in the direction the little girl pointed her in.

As she approached where the calls for help had came from she found a brown bag on the ground. "Help! Help!" Yelled a voice called from the tall grass, then a somewhat large man came out of the grass wear beige shorts, a black shirt and a white doctors coat, then a Poocheyena came out of the grass chasing him.

"You over there, in that bag there's a pokeball!" He yelled as he clung onto a branch trying to avaid the attacking pokemon. May looked into the bag and there wee three pokeballs in it, one with a fire stamp, one with a leaf stamp and one with a water stamp, she reached almost inatictivly for the one with the water stamp.

She the turned her attention toward the Poocheyena. "Hey you!" She called out to it. The pokemon turned to May and then engaged her in battle. She threw out the pokeball and out came the water pokemon Mudkip. "Mudkip I'm gonna need your help!" She called out to it, the pokemon looked back at her and nodded on acceptance of their alliance.

The attacking Poocheyena came running towards them using its tackle. "Mudkip dodge it then use water gun!" May called and it did exactly that, it blasted it with its powerful water gun blasting it against a nearby tree. It whimpered then ran off.

"Hey thanks kid!" Said the strange man. May nodded back in acknowledgement as he started to rub the back of his head. "I was studying that pokemon and I think I got a little to close for its comfort." He said with a bit of a chuckle. After a moment of pause he continued. "Hey you look awfully firmiliar, you're Normans' daughter right?"

"Yes I'm May." She said as she picked up Mudkip, it let a joyful glee. "Ahh! May! Well I'm professor Birch, nice to meet ya!" He said reaching out his hand for a hand shake which she accepted.

"Say why don't we go back to my laboratory."

Back at the lab...

"You fought really well with Mudkip back there, and it seems to really like you, so why don't you take it with you on your journey?" The professor ask. May practically burst out into joy. "Yes! I mean ah yes thank you!" May said picking up the Mudkip once again.

It looked up at her and nuzzled her under her chin. "Would you like to give it a nickname?" The professor asked. "No I'll keep it the same." She said with a smile rubbing its head.

"Say I think Brendan is on route 103, that's just north of here. Why don't you go see him and show him your new pokemon?" The professor said. "That's a great idea!" May said with glee as she put Mudkip on the ground.

"Come on Mudkip let's go!" She said as they ran out the door together. They headed for the gate that led to Oldale town when they heard a familiar voice call from behind. "May!" It was her mother. "Oh look at your cute new pokemon!" She said and continued "Well I guess this means you're off on your new adventure, just make sure you come home every once in a while." She said giving May a hug.

"You're defiantly your father's daughter. Go for broke dear!" She said getting a little teary eyed. "Thanks mom" she said then turning to Mudkip.

"Come on Mudkip let's go!" She said as they both started running again.


End file.
